O AMOR É PARA TODOS
by TataSwanPotter
Summary: As vezes ser acima do peso ou gordinha te trás uma carga pesada nas costas, o constrangimento de não passar por ambientes pequenos, pois é apertado, a dificuldade de encontrar uma roupa que fique legal ou pelo menos confortável, ou simplesmente a auto estima de que um cara nunca vai procurar você em vez de alguém que seja magro. Ser acima do peso não pode te impedir de amar!
1. ONDE TUDO COMEÇOU

POV BELLA

A vida é meio engraçada não acha? Quando crianças, ao nascermos não temos a noção do que o mundo é ou do que ele é feito, seja na sua composição física, nos seus princípios ou tudo o que o compõe como um todo. Quando crianças não temos ideia que a maldade pode se manifestar ainda no pré escolar. A própria sociedade já impõe certas coisas que geram o preconceito, sejam crianças de pele diferente, crenças diferentes, opções diferentes, porte físico diferente. A velha frase conhecida já fala "A vida é fácil, nós que a complicamos". Complicamos quando achamos que alguém é menor do que nós, quando achamos que um animalzinho indefeso sente menos dor que nós humanos, quando não ajudamos o próximo porque em nossa mente dizemos que alguém ajudará depois. São tantas hipocrisias que chegam a enojar.

Sou Isabella Swan, tenho 23 anos, filha de uma americana com um brasileiro. Meu pai Charlie nasceu e cresceu no extremo norte do Brasil, a capital Manaus. Já visitamos a cidade umas 10 vezes desde que eu era criança e que cidade incrível, quando ouvimos falar no norte do Brasil o primeiro pensamento é floresta, consequentemente animais silvestres e...índios. Ah vamos lá você pensou nisso também. Mas pelo contrário é uma cidade civilizada como qualquer outra, tem seus problemas públicos e políticos como qualquer outra cidade. Minha mãe Renne Swan é médica e na época por conta de uma tese que ela estava fazendo acabou passando 8 meses em Manaus, conheceu meu pai e desde lá vejo neles o mais simples e verdadeiro amor. Quem ouve a historia pensa que os pais da minha mãe não aceitaram, e foi justamente o contrário, foi a família do meu pai que não aceitou. Foi quando ele decidiu vir para os Estados Unidos e se casou com a minha mãe conseguindo permanência no país. E eu nasci. Hoje moramos em Seattle, é eu sei a cidade mais chuvosa do país. Mas eu cresci aqui e não mudaria por nada, a não ser por um motivo muito forte.

Atualmente estou fazendo faculdade de medicina veterinária. Não somos ricos, mas temos uma condição que não nos permite passar necessidades, por conta de um acidente de trabalho meu pai teve sua aposentadoria adiantada e minha mãe nos dias de hoje apenas ministra aulas para os universitários.

Ainda tentei fazer medicina, mas os animais sempre me chamaram mais a vocação, sempre fui muito focada nos meus estudos, não é a toa que tenho apenas um amigo e sempre sofri bullying na escola, ah você quer saber por que eu sofria e ainda sofro? Simples, segundo o padrão de beleza da sociedade não sou magra suficiente, não sou obesa, mas tenho quilos a mais, é pecado isso? Você não tem ideia do que é por conta do peso não poder participar de uma corrida na escola, porque os supostos coleguinhas te chamavam de rolha de poço e não conseguiria correr nem alguns metros, não sabe o que é não conseguir passar por lugares apertados ou apenas ter o constrangimento de não passar, não sabe o que é os garotos não babarem ou se quer tentarem conversar ou serem honestos com você.

Minha vida amorosa? Nunca existiu, minha vida gira apenas em torno dos animais que consigo resgatar e cuidar e da minha família.

— Ei Bela adormecida? – olho na direção da voz que me chama a atenção e nada mais é do que o meu melhor amigo: Jacob Black – Estamos atrasados vamos.

— Eu sei Jake – digo ajeitando minha bolsa no ombro e arrumando alguns livros nos meus braços – Perdi a hora hoje – concluo entrando no carro com ele e começamos a seguir em direção a faculdade. Jacob é o meu melhor amigo desde que me entendo por gente, meu ouvinte e por muitas vezes o meu protetor, perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele tomou as minhas dores por alguém me dizer maldades ou algo similar por conta do meu peso.

— Você está linda viu – ele diz sorrindo para mim e voltando sua atenção para o trânsito.

— Jake você sabe que não, mas obrigada por tentar levantar meu astral – digo vendo alguns e-mails no meu celular.

— Um dia você vai se enxergar Bells – eu apenas aceno com a cabeça com a certeza de que isso nunca vai acontecer.

— Você é o melhor amigo do mundo sabia? – ele apenas acenou olhando para frente, por que será que sempre digo isso ele não reage de outro jeito?

POV EDWARD

Que inferno! Penso ao jogar mais uma pasta de contratos em cima da minha mesa e puxo meus cabelos em puro estresse. Pego meu celular e digito o número da únicas pessoas que podem me acalmar nesse momento.

— Filho? – já sinto meu corpo dar os primeiros sinais de calmaria.

— Oi mamãe – falo me sentando em minha cadeira – Como é bom ouvir a sua voz.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa querido? – ela pergunta e eu já sinto o tom de preocupação.

— Ela como sempre – suspiro – Hoje ela resolveu vir na empresa e como sempre tenta trazer o inferno junto.

— Não fala assim meu filho, você sabe que independente de qualquer coisa ela é a sua mãe.

— Não Esme – digo negando – Você é e sempre foi a minha mãe, ela apenas me gerou .

Como pessoa posso dizer que nunca senti falta de nada material, físico e sentimental. A não ser antes dos meus 5 anos, sou Edward Masen Cullen, mas o nome que gosto de usar é Edward Cullen, tenho 30 anos e sou CEO da Cullen Interprise. Meu pai se chama Carlisle Cullen e quem me gerou foi Elizabeth Masen, eles foram casados até os meus 4 anos de idade que foi a época que meu pai conheceu a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, Esme Cullen.

Elizabeth sempre fez da nossa vida um inferno, seja com palavras ou tentando controlar quem faria ou não parte da nossa vida, assim como, muitas vezes ela já foi violenta comigo. Foi quando criei coragem e com 5 anos contei ao meu pai o que acontecia e foi quando ele pegou a minha guarda e desde então moro com ele. Os 26 anos após esse episódio foram os melhores em comparação ao que era antes, Esme me criou como seu filho legítimo e nunca fez nada para mostrar o contrário.

Tenho dois irmãos, o meu irmão do meio se chama Emmet Cullen é advogad meu braço direito dentro da empresa, assim como, minha irmã caçula Alice Cullen que é responsável pelo setor comercial. A Cullen Interprise é uma empresa voltada para o ramo de engenharia em geral, somos uma construtora conhecida no mercado e os negócios tem andado muito bem e progredindo.

— Meu filho não caia nas palavras dela por favor – ela pede gentilmente.

— Vou tentar mãe – sorrio – E minha princesa está por ai?

— Ela só pergunta por você – minha mãe ri – E agora ela está aqui do meu lado com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

— Me deixa falar com ela mãe – digo ansioso – Preciso falar com a minha princesa.

— Oi papai – ouço a voz mais linda desse mundo.

— Oi meu amor, papai está com tanta saudade de você – digo enquanto olho para a foto da minha filha na tela do meu computador.

— Eu também, vovó Esme fez flango com batatinha para eu – ela confidência e eu rio com suas palavras ainda se formando para falar corretamente.

— Comeu tudinho princesa?

— Humrum, vovó só quelia me dá suquinho depois de eu comer – ela fala como se fosse uma queixa.

— Mas você é uma grande garota e vai obedecer a vovó certo?

— Sim papai – ela responde com aquela vozinha de criança onde não resistimos.

— Ta bom meu amor, passa o telefone para a vovó – aguardo um pouco e ouço a voz da minha mãe – Acho que vou sair um pouco tarde daqui hoje.

— Não se preocupe filho – ela diz – Sabe que amo ficar com a Sophia.

— Obrigada mamãe, amo vocês, um beijo – digo me despedindo e quando ouço ela retornando o carinho desligo o telefone.

Sophia Cullen foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, ela é o fruto do rápido, mas intenso relacionamento que tive com Tanya Denali. Apesar de ter gerado o bem mais precioso que tenho essa mulher foi monstruosa, simplesmente sumiu durante a gestação e abandonou Sophia recém nascida na porta da casa dos meus pais deixando apenas um bilhete. Sophia tem apenas três anos, mas é o amor e carinho em forma de gente. Tenho tentando me preparar psicologicamente, pois minha mãe tem me aconselhado que chegou o momento dela frequentar a escolinha e ter contato com crianças e ambiente da idade dela, isso eu não descordo, mas não estou pronto para isso ainda. Tenho não pensar nisso e volto o meu foco para o trabalho e dor de cabeça que ainda tenho para resolver com Elizabeth na empresa.

POV BELLA

Sim com certeza foi uma péssima decisão dizer para o Jake que eu não queria carona de volta para casa e agora estou aqui no meio da chuva tentando chegar próximo a uma parada de ônibus ou lugar para me abrigar até a chuva passar mais um pouco. Após a faculdade pela parte da manhã fui para o meu estágio em uma clínica veterinária e geralmente Jake passa para me buscar, mas hoje tivemos uma cirurgia de emergência em um cãozinho que fora atropelado e o caso era grave. Após andar mais uns cinco minutos vejo mais a frente um posto de gasolina, ótimo, dá para eu me abrigar até a chuva passar mais um pouco falo em pensamento. O posto de gasolina está praticamente vazio e vou até a loja de conveniência ver se há algo quente para vender. Após fazer o pedido ouço o sininho da porta e vejo sem sombra de dúvidas o homem mais lindo que eu me recordo ter visto na vida adentrando o estabelecimento, e ele segue em direção ao setor de doces e parecendo que sentiu o meu olhar ele direciona o dele na minha direção, e como se fosse pega por um crime abaixo o olhar sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha. Nunca jamais que um homem desse olharia para mim, deixa de imaginar besteiras Isabella Swan, digo me recriminando.

— Senhorita pode sentar em uma das mesas que levo o seu chocolate quente – apenas pego o meu troco e vou me sentar, mas...não talvez seja impressão minha, mas sinto que talvez ele esteja olhando para onde eu estou.

— Com essa chuva realmente um chocolate quente vai bem – ouço alguém falar e simplesmente senta na mesa comigo, e quando levanto meu olhar vejo que é ele...sorrindo?

— É...é sim – digo gaguejando, ótimo Isabella seja patética.

— Eu não havia percebido que meu carro estava quase sem combustível e acabei parando aqui por sorte, fui tentar driblar o congestionamento de Seatle, mas não fui muito bem - sério? Ele estava tentando puxar assunto comigo?

— Desculpa...mas...mas você costuma fazer isso com todo mundo?

— Fazer o que? – me questiona.

— Sentar na mesa dos outros assim? – pergunto dando de ombros.

— Apenas de quem me chama atenção – ok, a piada já passou dos limites.

— Escuta aqui...- quando eu ia completar apenas ouço o sininho da porta e gritos.

— ISSO É UM ASSALTO PASSA A GRANA FILHO DA PUTA – quando olhamos para o caixa tem dois caras armados rendendo o atendente, sinto meu corpo paralisar com a situação mais ainda quando vejo um deles olhar na nossa direção e vir até nós.

— PASSA A GRANA AGORA – ele diz apontando a arma para nós dois.

— Aqui – responde o homem que estava comigo entregando algumas notas e a carteira para o assaltante.

— E VOCÊ ROLHA DE POÇO ESTÁ SURDA? PASSA A GRANA – ele ameaça direcionando a arma para mim.

— Ow, calma ai cara eu já te dei o que você queria – diz o homem já em pé com as mãos para cima – Deixa a moça.

— CAI FORA PLAYBOY O PAPO É COM ELA – ele fala vindo na minha direção e sinto o meu sangue sumir, não consigo mexer meu corpo – VOCÊ TÁ SURDA? – ele pergunta mais uma vez e meu rosto vira quando sinto o tapa que ele acabou de me dar.

Não consigo raciocinar até que vejo como se fosse em um borrão o estranho que estava conversando comigo se atracar com o assaltante tentando desarmá-lo e tudo aconteceu de forma rápida, ouço tiros e o estranho cair no chão com ele o socando, vejo que a arma caiu para longe dele.

— SCOTT A POLÍCIA – ouço o outro ladrão gritar e sair correndo da loja, quando olho para os dois vejo ele jogar o estranho para longe e o vejo sangrando, o estranho vem na minha direção e eu o ajudo a se levantar, quando olho de volto para o bandido ele está com a arma levantada e tenho apenas a ação de me colocar na frente do estranho o olhando e ficando de costa para o bandido tentando protegê-lo e ouço dois tiros.

— NÃO – vejo o estranho grita, mas o que vejo em seguida é apenas a escuridão me tomando.


	2. SUSTO

POV EDWARD

— NÃO – gritei quando ouvi dois tiros em sequência e vi a jovem na qual estava conversando na minha frente se debruçar diante de mim e seu corpo dar um solavanco mediante da certeza de que fora pelo o impacto do tiro, seu corpo começa a desfalecer e sem pensar duas vezes a sustento em meus braços para impedir o impacto direto com o chão e vou a deitando lentamente.

— MERDA, MERDA, MERDA – ouço o assaltante falar e olho na sua direção com fúria nos olhos e como se tivesse levado um surto de realidade ele apressadamente sai correndo, mas quando chega na porta vejo a policia entrando e o rendendo.

— POR FAVOR! CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA – grito olhando para a polícia.

— Código 192 precisamos de uma ambulância o mais rápido possível, vítima com ferimentos de arma de fogo – vejo o policial pedir pelo rádio.

— Por favor fica comigo – digo desesperado com a esperança dela abrir os olhos – Por favor aguenta – imploro mais uma vez vendo sair sangue próximo a sua clavícula onde provavelmente o tiro pegou – POLICIAL A AMBULÂNCIA – sinto seu corpo se mexer e ela acaba tossindo e cuspindo sangue e sinto seu corpo tremer – Calma, por favor não se mexe – digo pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos a olhando – E estou aqui com você – ela cospe mais sangue – POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO CADÊ A AMBULÂNCIA? – e como se os céus ouvissem minhas preces ouço o som da sirene da ambulância e logo vejo paramédicos entrando na loja.

— POR FAVOR SENHOR SE AFASTE – ele grita tomando o meu lugar e começando a fazer os primeiros socorros.

— Ela...ela me salvou – digo para mim mesmo pensando que nesse momento poderia ter sido eu, olho para o lado dela e vejo a sua bolsa e a pego, a primeira coisa que procuro é a carteira que deve ter alguma identificação e logo encontro, seu nome é Isabella.

— PARADA CARDÍACA – grita o paramédico e olho com pânico ele começar a fazer massagem cadíaca – 1...2...3, VAMOS LÁ REAGE, 1...2...3, DROGRA PREPARA O APARELHO DE PARADA – logo vejo ele rasgar blusa que ela estava e colocar um tipo de circulo de papel em seu tórax – CARREGA, AFASTA – ouço o barulho do choque do aparelho com o corpo – CARREGA EM 300, AFASTA – e como se fosse o som dos sinos dos céus os batimentos cardíacos dela surgem no aparelho – MACA AGORA – e de forma rápida eles transportam o corpo dela até a ambulância.

— QUAL O HOSPITAL? – grito antes do paramédico fechar a porta da ambulância.

— SEATTLE GRACE – e ele fecha a porta, sem esperar mais corro até o meu carro dando partida e começando a seguir a ambulância.

A vida não pode ser tão injusta assim, fazem exatamente três anos que uma mulher não mexe com a minha atenção como Isabella acabou mexendo, quem diria que em um posto de gasolina, em uma parte da cidade que não costumo andar eu encontraria alguém que me faria sentir o coração acelerar? Mesmo não me conhecendo ela não pensou duas vezes ao se colocar na minha frente, que tipo de pessoa dá a sua vida pela de um desconhecido? O caminho até o hospital é torturante, ouço meu telefone tocar e aceito a chamada pelo viva voz do carro.

— Alô? – falo sem ver quem é.

— Meu filho onde você está? – respiro fundo.

— Mamãe estou indo para o Seattle Grace...eu – antes que eu pudesse continuar ouço a voz do meu pai.

— Edward o que aconteceu? – e no fundo ouço a voz de Esme: " Eu disse Carl que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, meu coração de mãe não me engana - Edward?

— Papai eu estou bem, é uma longa história, pode me encontrar lá? Estou a dois minutos de lá – ele apenas diz que está a caminho e eu encerro a chamada.

E como previsto chegamos enfim ao hospital, tudo o que eu via a minha frente acontecia como cenas de filmes de ação, me concentrei apenas na hora que tiraram Isabella da ambulância e a levaram direto para a emergência.

— Você é alguma coisa da paciente? Sabe o nome dela? – depois da letargia por conta da adrenalina que ainda corre no meu corpo percebo uma enfermeira a minha frente perguntar de mim.

— Ela se chama Isabella...Isabella Swan...aqui estão os documentos dela – digo enquanto entrego – Mas não somos nada, acabamos de nos conhecer, apenas nos falamos – sinto ela tocar no meu rosto.

— Você vai precisar de pontos, venha comigo – ela diz tentando me conduzir e só assim me recordo que acabei me machucando.

— Ela está sendo atendida, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos – ela diz me sentando em uma maca de atendimento. Não vejo os minutos passarem até ver dois policiais diante de mim.

— Senhor Cullen? – apenas aceno confirmando que sou eu.

— Precisamos que o senhor deponha sobre o que aconteceu.

— O vagabundo está preso?

— Sim senhor, o pegamos na tentativa de fuga – apenas suspiro que pelo menos isso de bom aconteceu. E assim narro tudo o que aconteceu ciente de que terei que ir até a delegacia fazer reconhecimento do desgraçado e assinar minha declaração.

— Edward? – olho para o lado e vejo o meu pai chegando, eu apenas o abraço, uma pessoa que nunca passou por isso não sabe qual é o sentimento de impotência que toma o seu corpo e a sensação de que nunca mais verá quem você tanto ama e sem perceber sinto as lágrimas correrem pelos meus olhos – O que aconteceu meu filho? – e me acalmando começo a narrar para o meu pai tudo o que aconteceu e ele começou a ouvir tudo atentamente.

— Ela me salvou pai – sinto mais lágrimas descerem – Poderia ser eu lá dentro ou nunca mais ver a Sophia ou vocês.

— Filho calma, nunca te vi assim – ele diz me abraçando – Você está bem e vivo, e se Deus permitir essa moça ficará sã e salva, eu devo tudo a ela.

— QUERO INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE ISABELLA SWAN ELA É MINHA FILHA – ouço a voz desesperada pronunciar isso e olho para recepção vendo um casal e mais um homem junto com eles completamente desesperados e sem pensar duas vezes me afasto do meu pai e vou até eles.

— Com licença – eles direcionam sua atenção para mim – Eu estava com ela na hora do incidente.

— O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA SEU DESGRAÇADO? – e sem ter como reagir o homem que estava junto me pega pelo colarinho da camisa e logo me solto.

— EU NÃO FIZ NADA IDIOTA – digo me recompondo – Foi um assalto à loja de conveniência na qual estávamos, fomos surpreendidos – engoli em seco vendo o desespero da mãe dela ao ouvir isso – O bandido estava armado, bateu nela eu tentei protegê-la, mas o bandido atirou e ela se colocou na minha frente- respirei um pouco mais - Sra. Swan sua filha me salvou – a tensão na recepção era palpável.

— Por favor vamos no acalmar sim? Vamos nos sentar ali e esperar notícias sobre ela – meu pai disse nos conduzindo e tentando apaziguar o clima – Vou pegar café para todos – as horas foram passando como dias, a incerteza de que ela estava bem ou não estava corroendo a todos nós, ela tinha que ficar bem. Eu preciso agradecê-la, conhecê-la.

— Familiares de Isabella Swan? – e como se fôssemos eletrocutados nos levantamos ao ouvirmos a voz do médico que estava diante de nós.

— Sim doutor, somos pais dela – disse a mãe dela – Sou Dra. Renne Swan por favor qual o estado clínico dela?

— Doutora sua filha teve muita sorte, a bala acabou atingindo de raspão uma das artérias do coração já que o tiro entrou pelas costas e acabou saindo pela clavícula próximo ao órgão – eu ouvia catatônico o diagnóstico – Tivemos algumas complicações com a artéria, mas conseguimos corrigi-la e ela está estável.

— Quantas paradas cardíacas ela teve? – a senhora Renne perguntou.

— Ela teve três, o coração ficou frágil pelo trauma, mas ela está bem – ele afirma.

— Graças a Deus – Renne diz abraçando o marido.

— Ela vai ficar bem tia Renne – disse o homem que os acompanhava e ele olhou para mim.

— Obrigado doutor – disse meu pai liberando o médico e ele me abraçou aliviado assim como eu.

— Querido me desculpe por não nos apresentar – começou ela falar – Meu coração só pensava nela, sou Renne Swan e esse é meu esposo Charlie Swan – apresenta enquanto apertamos as mãos.

— Você foi corajoso filho – disse Charlie me cumprimentando.

— Desculpe senhor – peço – A corajosa foi a sua filha, sou Edward Cullen e esse é o meu pai Carlisle Cullen.

— O que pudermos fazer para darmos suporte faremos Charlie – disse meu pai apertando a mão dele.

— Obrigado – ele agradeceu.

— O que você fazia com ela? – perguntou o homem – A propósito sou Jacob Black.

— Estávamos nos conhecendo quando aconteceu tudo – digo o olhando firme, será que ele seria namorado dela? Mas é claro que seria, ela com certeza não seria solteira idiota.

— Jacob chega – disse Renne – Vamos esquecer a situação e vamos aguardar minha filha acordar.

POV BELLA

Sinto meu corpo doer como se eu tivesse sido atropelada por um bando de animais, começo a abrir meus olhos e a claridade do quarto me incomoda e pisco sem controlar o incomodo, sinto agulhas ligadas a mim de forma intravenosa, e sinto dor próximo a minha clavícula.

— Ei calma – ouço uma voz falar próximo de mim tocando minha mãe e direciono meu olhar tentando enxergar o dono da voz masculina – Que susto que você me deu Bella – quando minha visão se foca vejo que é o rapaz que puxara assunto comigo no posto de gasolina, Deus meu coração começa a bater forte e sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, pois o monitor cardíaco dispara – Bella você está sentindo alguma coisa, meu Deus vou chamar uma enfermeira –quando ele tenta se afastar o seguro pela mão.

— Estou...bem – digo sentindo minha garganta seca – O que...houve? – e eu sinto ar fugir dos meus pulmões quando ele sorri para mim.

— Você salvou minha vida Bella – e o sorriso dele aumenta segurando melhor minha mão e o monitor volta a apitar mais – Literalmente salvou minha vida – ele diz mais próximo de mim.

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – nos separamos bruscamente ao ouvir a pergunta, e vejo que é o Jake com cara de raiva...espera por que ele está aparentando estar tão bravo?


	3. INSEGURANÇA

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

— Estou...bem – digo sentindo minha garganta seca – O que...houve? – e eu sinto ar fugir dos meus pulmões quando ele sorri para mim.

— Você salvou minha vida Bella – e o sorriso dele aumenta segurando melhor minha mão e o monitor volta a apitar mais – Literalmente salvou minha vida – ele diz mais próximo de mim.

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – nos separamos bruscamente ao ouvir a pergunta, e vejo que é o Jake com cara de raiva...espera por que ele está aparentando estar tão bravo?

 **ATUALMENTE**

 **POV BELLA**

— Jake? – o chamo mais uma vez tentando chamar sua atenção, já que ele está a segundos olhando o homem do meu lado.

— Ele estava tentando alguma coisa com você Bells? – ele pergunta entre dentes.

— Ela acabou de acordar Jacob, não percebe? – o rapaz rebateu.

— É Jake ele estava apenas me ajudando – digo tentando me sentar e ele começa a me ajudar.

— Não precisa – Jake se impõe e rapidamente vem para perto de mim me ajudando a sentar.

— Obrigada – agradeço – Mas afinal de contas, o que aconteceu?

— Lembra que estávamos na loja no posto de gasolina? – o homem pergunta de mim e apenas aceno com a cabeça – Bom quando estávamos conversando chegaram os bandidos para assaltarem o lugar, um deles acabou machucando você – e logo a memória me vem e levo uma das minhas mãos ao rosto o sentindo dolorido – É melhor não tocar, está um pouco roxo – ele diz sorrindo de leve para mim – Tentei te proteger, mas o cara sacou a arma em mim e...e você me salvou se colocando na minha frente – ele se aproxima mais da cama sentando na beira e pegando minha mão – Serei eternamente grato pelo o que você fez por mim.

— Eu teria feito por qualquer um – digo sentindo o quanto as mãos deles são macias e seus dedos longos e sinto também meu rosto voltar a ficar envergonhado – Não tem o que agradecer, mas desculpa perguntar qual o seu nome mesmo? – ouço Jake dar uma risada irônica.

— Edward Cullen – ele diz sorrindo e continuando a tocar minha mão – Me diz o que posso fazer para lhe agradecer a altura?

— Não precisa de nada Edward – digo tirando minha mão da sua e confesso que de imediato senti falta do contato, e ouvimos o celular dele tocando.

— Com licença preciso atender – eu apenas aceno para ele e vemos ele sair do quarto e volto meu olhar para o Jacob que vem e senta ao meu lado me abraçando.

— Você nos deu um baita susto baixinha – ele diz me abraçando ainda – Tive medo de te perder.

— Não aconteceu nada – digo me distanciando e olhando para ele – Tudo vai ficar bem – e ele sorri – Finalmente você deu um sorriso desde que entrou ficou com a cara fechada, o que aconteceu?

— Apenas não gosto desse cara perto de você – ele diz dando de ombros.

— Mas o que o Edward te fez? – ele olha para o lado - Jake?

— Nada – ele olha para mim – Não gostei dele apenas isso, é uma coisa de homem.

— Uma coisa de homem? – pergunto sem entender.

— Você nunca reparou não é? – ele pergunta.

— Reparei o que? – ele simplesmente me deixou confusa.

— Bella eu...eu sempre – antes que ele possa completar vejo meus pais entrando no quarto juntamente com o Edward.

— Bella graças a Deus você acordou – diz minha mãe enquanto me abraça com meu pai – Está sentindo alguma coisa? Dor no peito? Tontura? Falta de ar?

— Mamãe estou bem de verdade – digo tentando quebrar o clima "Filha você está doente".

— Bom Bella infelizmente preciso ir – diz Edward chegando mais próximo de mim – Mas volto assim que possível, sua mãe já gravou meu número no seu celular, qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa mesmo pode me ligar ta bom? – eu não consigo falar nada, pois ele simplesmente me beija na bochecha e se despede de todos e a letargia fica no meu corpo por conta do contato.

Os dias vão se passando rapidamente e juntamente com isso Edward tem se feito mais presente do que nunca, me envia mensagens durante todo o dia e vem sempre me visitar no final da tarde, mas ontem me ligara avisando que teria que fazer uma pequena viagem, mas que qualquer coisa era para eu entrar em contato com ele. E eu? Apenas ri, ainda não consegui confrontá-lo pelo o motivo de ele querer tanto me ajudar, afinal convenhamos cara nenhum faria isso por uma garota como eu. Essa gratidão dele por eu ter o salvado já deu, afinal eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa que precisasse. Hoje finalmente recebi alta do hospital e agora estou no meu apartamento sentindo o cheiro do meu cantinho, aqui é uma parte do meu mundo pessoal e a outra metade está no abrigo onde ajudo os animais resgatados. Meu apartamento é simples, mas é aqui que me sinto segura. Quem não concorda com isso sãos os meus pais que desde a hora que saímos do hospital insistiram para eu ir para a casa deles, mas eu neguei afinal já me sinto bem e o ferimento da bala e cirurgia já está bem fechado e quase totalmente cicatrizado.

— Filha tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha aqui? - perguntou mais uma vez minha mãe e apenas revirei os olhos.

— Claro que sim mamãe não se preocupe – falo a abraçando – Obrigada por tudo.

— Tudo bem amor, sua mãe está sendo apenas protetora – diz meu pai me beijando também – Renne vamos que a Bella precisa descansar.

— Promete que qualquer coisa você vai me ligar? – pergunta minha mãe.

— Prometo – sorrio e me despeço deles e os levo até a porta, quando me volto vou em direção tomar um copo de água quando ouço o barulho do meu celular e logo vejo que é uma mensagem.

 **De:Edward**

 _ **Oi? Desculpa passei o dia inteiro em reuniões e não consegui falar com você, como está?**_

 **De: Bella**

 _ **Oi, não se preocupe já peguei alta e já estou em casa.**_

 **De: Edward**

 _ **O que? Que noticia maravilhosa, mas que saco que eu não estava ai para lhe levar para casa e lhe dar assistência. Mas estou feliz que você esteja recuperada.**_

 **De: Bella**

 _ **Foi apenas um susto, e não precisa Edward você se preocupa demais.**_

 **De: Edward**

 _ **Pode me passar a localização da sua casa? Para eu lhe visitar?**_

 **De: Bella**

 _ **Edward é sério não precisa.**_

 **De: Edward**

 _ **Por favor, preciso ver com os meu próprios olhos que você está bem.**_

 **De: Bella**

 _ **Tudo bem, acabei de lhe enviar, eu preciso conversar com você de verdade.**_

 **De: Edward**

 _ **Amanhã posso passar ai com você? Por mim iria agora, acabei de sair do aeroporto, mas acho que você não iria querer receber visitas agora.**_

 **De: Bella**

 _ **Amanhã nos vemos, você deve estar cansado ai conversamos ta bom? Boa noite para você.**_

 **De: Edward**

 _ **Boa noite para você também, um beijo.**_

Preciso deixar claro que eu quero que ele pare com essa gratidão, isso machuca afinal ele só está fazendo tudo isso por conta disso. Tentando não pensar nisso guardo os itens que ficaram fora do lugar e desligo tudo. Tomo um banho tentando relaxar a minha mente e visto uma roupa confortável e vou dormir.

Mas a sensação de fechar os olhos por um instante e piscar vendo que já é dia me invade, sinto ainda meu corpo cansado, mas sei que não conseguirei voltar a dormir. Já me sinto feliz pelo fato de que daqui a dois dias minha vida voltará ao normal, mas penso que terei que estudar dobrado para recuperar a matéria da faculdade. Depois de ter tomado banho e me arrumado e quando estava me preparando para ir a padaria mais próxima ouço a companhia do apartamento tocar, com certeza deve ser meu pais e vou atender a porta e fico surpresa.

— Edward? – falo incrédula, não só pela presença, mas pelo fato dele estar lindo, de terno, com um sorriso que me tira o fôlego e na sua frente uma cesta de café da manhã.

— Oi – ele diz sorrindo mais ainda – Trouxe o seu café da manhã e se você não se importar gostaria de fazer parte.

— Edward...mas...mas – eu não consigo concluir.

— Cheguei em uma hora errada? – o sorriso some dos lábios dele.

— Precisamos conversar – falo decidida – Entra – e assim ele faz e põe a cesta em cima da minha mesa – Senta aqui, por favor – e assim ele faz.

— Fiz algo que te chateou? – ele questiona preocupado.

— Eu preciso que você me ouça – inicio – Eu sei que você se sente grato por eu ter te protegido, enfim, pelo o que aconteceu, mas eu peço que você pare de tentar fazer agrados para mim e continue sua vida.

— Como assim?

— Edward não precisa ficar trazendo cestas de cafés da manhã, não precisa...estar aqui – paro um pouco vendo ele estranhar o que estou falando – Eu já aceitei os seus agradecimentos e não precisa mais fazer nada por mim.

— Você acha que tudo o que estou fazendo é porque sou...grato? – ele pergunta.

— Claro Edward – respondo me levantando – Por qual motivo você estaria sendo tão prestativo?

— Eu não acredito nisso – ele diz se levantando também – Você ainda não percebeu não é?

— Percebi o que? – digo perdendo o ar pelo fato dele se aproximar de mim – E..Edward – perco as palavras quando ele me puxa pela cintura e me deixa entre os seus braços, uma de suas mãos fica na minha cintura e outra ele deposita em uma das minhas bochechas a acariciando e por reflexo eu fecho os olhos sentindo o macio da sua mão e a sensação que ele envia ao meu corpo.

— Eu quis te conhecer desde aquela noite Bella – ele começa – Por que acha que tentei puxar assunto com você? Quando entrei naquela loja os meus olhos foram direto para você, seus olhos castanhos parecendo com duas íris de amêndoas, sua boca estava trêmula por conta do frio, mas tão chamativa – ele diz enquanto seus dedos passam pelo os meus lábios – O fato de eu estar tentando está tão presente é porque eu quero te conhecer e quero que você me dê uma chance de te conquistar.

— Edward você está ficando maluco – digo saindo dos seus braços tentando recuperar o ar e o controle do meu corpo.

— Maluco por quê? Por estar tentando me aproximar de você? – pergunta.

— Edward olha para mim – falo apontando para o meu corpo e ele me encara – Onde que um homem como você vai olhar para mim?

— Deus Bella você não tem ideia da sua beleza, do seu corpo – ele diz tentando chegar mais perto de mim e me afasto.

— Isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto Edward – continuo – Olha para mim sou gorda sem graça.

— Ei – ele diz conseguindo me puxar para os seus braços novamente – Não sou homem de ficar de brincadeiras Isabella, eu digo o que eu quero e eu quero você – ele volta a tocar nos meu lábios – Sem graça? Deus você não tem nada disso e gorda? Você já se olhou no espelho? Você apenas tem onde pegar e acredite suas curvas tem feito parte dos meus sonhos noturnos.

— Ed...Edward para – digo tentando me soltar.

— Pára você Bella – ele diz levantando o meu queixo fazendo com que eu o encare nos olhos – Você é uma garota linda, os caras devem se jogar em cima de você e como não percebe?

— Ninguém gosta de gordinhas – digo tentando rebater.

— Vou te mostrar o quanto você está enganada Isabella – e sem que eu esperasse ele gruda os seus lábios nos meus os reivindicando.


	4. INSTINTOS X FLAGRA

**POV EDWARD**

— Você acha que tudo o que estou fazendo é porque sou...grato? – pergunto totalmente descrente de que ela estaria achando isso.

— Claro Edward – responde se levantando – Por qual motivo você estaria sendo tão prestativo?

— Eu não acredito nisso – rebato me levantando também – Você ainda não percebeu não é?

— Percebi o que? – enquanto ela responde me aproximo não conseguindo evitar – E..Edward – ela gagueja enquanto a tomo nos meu braços depositando uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura e a outra afago uma das suas bochechas a acariciando, e sinto como se fosse automático seu corpo reagir ao meu toque.

— Eu quis te conhecer desde aquela noite Bella – começo olhando para o seu rosto – Por que acha que tentei puxar assunto com você? Quando entrei naquela loja os meus olhos foram direto para você, seus olhos castanhos parecendo com duas íris de amêndoas, sua boca estava trêmula por conta do frio, mas tão chamativa – falo enquanto sem resistir com os meu dedos toco os seus lábios cheios e tão convidativos – O fato de eu estar tentando está tão presente é porque eu quero te conhecer e quero que você me dê uma chance de te conquistar.

— Edward você está ficando maluco – ela rebate saindo dos meus braços.

— Maluco por quê? Por estar tentando me aproximar de você? – pergunto.

— Edward olha para mim – acato ao seu pedido e a encaro – Onde que um homem como você vai olhar para mim?

— Deus Bella você não tem ideia da sua beleza, do seu corpo – falo indignado tentando me aproximar, mas ela se afasta.

— Isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto Edward – continua – Olha para mim sou gorda sem graça.

— Ei – ouvindo tamanho disparate a puxo de novo para mim – Não sou homem de ficar de brincadeiras Isabella, eu digo o que eu quero e eu quero você – e volto a tocar seus lábios – Sem graça? Deus você não tem nada disso e gorda? Você já se olhou no espelho? Você apenas tem onde pegar e acredite suas curvas tem feito parte dos meus sonhos noturnos – confidencio.

— Ed...Edward para – diz tentando se soltar de mim.

— Pára você Bella – insisto levantando o seu queixo fazendo com que ela me encare nos olhos – Você é uma garota linda, os caras devem se jogar em cima de você e como não percebe?

— Ninguém gosta de gordinhas – ela fala tentando me convencer, preciso mostrar a ela o que mulheres gostosas como ela fazem comigo.

— Vou te mostrar o quanto você está enganada Isabella – e sem que ela esperasse grudo os meus lábios nos seus os reivindicando.

Sinto o seu corpo e lábios sem ação diante do meu ato, a puxo mais pela cintura tentando sentir mais o calor do seu corpo e com a minha boca vou a incitando a fazer os mesmos movimentos e aos poucos ela vai cedendo me beijando de volta, mas de forma contida. Deus ela é inexperiente!

— Deus que lábios mais doces – digo enquanto vejo que nós dois estamos com a respiração totalmente desregular, mas não consigo fica muito longe e pego as mãos dela que até então estavam postas nos meus braços como se tentasse se segurar, e as levo para o meu pescoço e ela aceita o movimento e sem resistir volto a beijá-la, mas agora de forma mais intensa e seu corpo reage ao meu. De forma carinhosa com a minha língua tento adentrar os seus lábios e sinto sua indecisão e vou levando meus beijos pelo seu queixo – Confia em mim – beijo sua bochecha direita – Apenas sinta – beijo próximo a sua orelha e em seguida ouço seu gemido quando sugo também o lóbulo dessa parte que noto que é também muito sensível, volto meu rosto para olhá-la e seguro seu rosto entre minhas mãos fazendo carinho com o meu nariz no seu e vejo um pequeno sorriso surgindo nos cantos dos seus lábios – Deixa eu te mostrar como é bom – e de modo tímido e quase não notável ela acena que sim e sem demora grudo os nossos lábios iniciando o nosso beijo.

De modo natural e quase como se esperassem por isso nossas línguas se reconhecem e nós dois parecemos dois desesperados ao sentirmos o gosto um do outro, suas mãos antes tímidas agora apertam e puxam meus cabelos me causando excitação instantânea e sem controlar minhas mãos, aperto mais a sua cintura sentindo a maravilha dessa curva.

— Eu gosto...da barba – ela diz tímida para mim enquanto tentamos recuperar um pouco o fôlego, ah se ela soubesse que a causa da barba fora simplesmente falta de atenção.

— Nunca mais vou tirar a barba – sorrio e recebo um sorriso tímido dela de volta, e isso enche meu peito de um sentimento desconhecido – Estou viciado nessa boca gostosa – digo e volto a beijá-la puxando seus lábios com os dentes.

Sem que percebêssemos, eu já estava no sofá com ela em cima de mim, suas pernas postas uma de cada lado do meu corpo me contornando. Suas mãos agora não tão tímidas apertavam meus braços, meu peito, droga, e puxavam meu cabelo me deixando louco. Minhas mãos? Sem controle algum de mim a apertava, sua cintura, a curvatura dos seus seios e meu Senhor, sua bunda. E que bunda. Mas eu tenho que me controlar, Bella ainda não sabe de nada e eu já estou com uma baita ereção que tenho certeza que ela acabara de notar já que mais uma vez ela rebolou em cima dele e agora ela está me olhando com o rosto completamente corado me fazendo ficar mais encantado ainda.

 **POV BELLA**

Fico completamente sem reação quando sinto seus lábios nos meus, sua boca é tão macia que sinto como se fosse um conjunto de lábios com algodão, se ele soubesse que ele está sendo meu primeiro beijo com certeza ele riria de mim. Mas minha atenção é tomada quando sinto os lábios dele fazerem movimentos me incitando a segui-lo e sou traída pelo meu próprio corpo que reage de imediato.

— Deus que lábios mais doces – ele diz quando nós dois nos separamos por questões de segundos com a respiração totalmente desregular, mas essa pausa não demora muito porque vejo ele pegar as minhas mãos que estavam pousados nos seus braços me segurando, afinal meu corpo estava completamente mole, e ele as leva para o pescoço dele e eu não hesito e ele volta a me beijar, mas agora de forma mais intensa e meu corpo reage ao seu, seu traidor. Dentre o nosso beijo o sinto tentar por a sua língua nos meus lábios, mas não sei o que fazer isso completamente novo para mim, e seus beijos começam a serem dados no meu queixo – Confia em mim – ele diz enquanto beija minha bochecha direita – Apenas sinta – beija próximo a minha orelha e em seguida de forma completamente traidora minha broca profere um gemido quando ele suga também o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo com que meu corpo se arrepie por completo, ele se volta para mim me encarando e segura meu rosto entre suas mãos fazendo carinho no meu nariz com o seu e um pequeno sorriso surgi no canto dos meus lábios sem permissão – Deixa eu te mostrar como é bom – ele diz de forma tão doce que não resisto e aceno que sim e sem demora ele gruda os nossos lábios iniciando mais um beijo.

E para quem até uns minutos atrás não sabia o que era um simples beijo agora estava sendo beijada de língua e Deus esse homem estava me fazendo sentir coisas nunca antes sentidas por mim, eu não estava me reconhecendo meu corpo estava se expressando de forma própria e prova disso sãos minhas mãos que agora apertam e puxam seus cabelos que são tão macios e sedosos entre os meus dedos, e como se fosse uma reação dele ao toque o sinto apertar com mais força minha cintura.

— Eu gosto...da barba – eu digo sem pensar enquanto tentamos recuperar um pouco o fôlego e passo minhas mãos por ela.

— Nunca mais vou tirar a barba – ele responde sorrindo e sorrio de volta – Estou viciado nessa boca gostosa – ele diz e volta a me beijar puxando meus lábios com os dentes.

Sem que percebêssemos, nós já estávamos no sofá comigo em cima dele, minhas pernas postas uma de cada lado do seu corpo o contornando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia controlar as ações das minhas mãos que agora o acariciavam nos braços, no seu peito, e onde minas mãos não conseguiam ficar longe, nos seus cabelos. Ele parecia tão sem controle como eu, pois eu sentia suas mãos me apertando em vários lugres, na minha cintura, na curvatura dos meus seios e por todos os anjos, em minha bunda. Meu corpo estava simplesmente pegando fogo, eu estava sentindo tanto desejo por algo completamente desconhecido por mim, meu corpo ondulava pelo seu tentando ter mais contato, até o pensamento de que o meu peso poderia o está deixando desconfortável passou quando de forma impensada acabei rebolando e senti algo completamente duro entre as minhas pernas, ele pára de me beijar e me encara e não consigo decifrar a sua expressão, mas sinto meu rosto pegar fogo pela situação...ele está...ele está excitado e como se fosse para comprovar isso suas mãos vão novamente para minha bunda e ele me pressiona mais contra sua ereção.

— Está vendo o que você faz comigo? – ele me questiona com um sorriso no rosto – Deus, com um beijo você já me deixou em chamas Bella.

— Ed...Edward – tomando coragem o olho nos olhos – Acho melhor pararmos.

— Você não gostou? – pergunta e vejo seu rosto ser tomado pela dúvida.

— Deus...claro que não – confidencio mais envergonhada possível – Isso é completamente novo para mim...ninguém nunca...nunca – paro por uns instante.

— Nunca? – ele me encoraja a continuar.

— Um homem normal, ou melhor, dizendo um homem como você nunca se quer me olhou – começo – E olha onde estamos? Nos conhecemos em uma situação totalmente inusitada e perigosa, talvez você esteja confuso.

— Bella pára de tentar negar – ele diz colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos novamente – Nossos corpos se atraem, nossas bocas não querem ficar longe uma da outra – e como se fosse para confirmar isso ele me beija novamente e volta a me encarar – Eu estou ficando completamente maluco por você, mas eu estou dizendo o tempo todo para mim que preciso me controlar, pois eu percebi que você não é muito experiente, você não namorou muito não é? – fico muda com a sua pergunta e olha para baixo - Bella? Você nu..nunca? – apenas faço que não com a cabeça.

— Você...acabou de ser...o meu primeiro beijo – crio coragem para dizer e vejo um sorriso gigante se formar em seus lábios.

— Eu sou o seu primeiro? – ele pergunta como se não tivesse ouvido direito e apenas aceno que sim – Bella eu quero apenas te fazer feliz – e dizendo isso ele volta a me beijar intensamente e nossos corpos parecem duas brasas em chamas, fora da nossa bolha penso ter ouvido um barulho, mas dúvida se confirma quando ouço.

— Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Edward e eu nos separamos bruscamente quando olhamos para a porta do meu apartamento e vejo Jacob com o semblante completamente tomado pela raiva ou seria ódio?


	5. CONFRONTO

**NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

— Eu sou o seu primeiro? – ele pergunta como se não tivesse ouvido direito e apenas aceno que sim – Bella eu quero apenas te fazer feliz – e dizendo isso ele volta a me beijar intensamente e nossos corpos parecem duas brasas em chamas, fora da nossa bolha penso ter ouvido um barulho, mas dúvida se confirma quando ouço.

— Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Edward e eu nos separamos bruscamente quando olhamos para a porta do meu apartamento e vejo Jacob com o semblante completamente tomado pela raiva ou seria ódio?

 **POV BELLA**

— Jacob? – pergunto ao sair do colo de Edward sem olhá-lo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O que estou fazendo aqui? – ele suspira ironicamente – Vim ver como você estava e te encontro...te encontro com...ele – diz apontando para Edward sentado – Pelo visto você está muito bem.

— Ow, calma ai cara – ouço Edward interferir, nunca ouvi Jake falar desse modo – Você não tem o direito de falar com a Bella desse jeito ainda mais na minha frente – ele diz delicadamente me ponto atrás dele e encarando Jacob.

— O meu assunto é com ela – ele revida.

— Mas se continuar falando desse modo com ela vai passar a ser meu também – Edward responde.

— Por favor parem os dois – digo depois de assimilar que uma briga poderia surgir bem na minha sala, olho para Edward e vejo que seus olhos transmitem desafio e coloco minhas mãos no seu peitoral chamando a sua atenção e me sentindo segura de que ele não avançaria no meu melhor amigo – Edward, podemos conversar depois por favor?

— Não vou impor minha presença – ele diz me encarando e sorri levemente – Me acompanha até o elevador? – eu aceno que sim.

— Jacob – me viro e o encaro – Iremos conversar, me espere – digo indo em direção a porta com Edward em meu encalço e começamos ir em direção do elevador quando sinto ele me puxar pelo braço e me imprensar na parede me beijando rudemente, Deus que homem é esse? Sua língua novamente adentra meus lábios reivindicando meu gosto, parecendo querer me marcar e meu corpo simplesmente retribui sem a minha permissão, minhas mãos já estão em seus cabelos os puxando no exato momento que ele morde meu lábio inferior novamente.

— Desculpa – ele diz com a respiração ofegante juntamente comigo – Não vou conseguir mais ficar sem tocar em você ou te beijar – como se fosse para confirmar ele me beija mais uma vez – Que boca gostosa Bella.

— Ed...Edward – tento me afastar dele – Calma por favor! Olha só isso tudo aconteceu rápido demais, minha cabeça está uma bagunça...eu...eu não sei o que pensar, depois nos falamos com calma.

— Tudo bem princesa – meu coração se rebela mais uma vez com a forma que ele acabara de me chamar – Vamos nos falando – ele deixa um selinho em meus lábios e vai em direção ao elevador que não tarda a chegar e vejo sua figura sumir ao compartimento fechar. Tento normalizar minha respiração e vou em direção ao meu apartamento e vejo Jacob sentado olhando para frente o que seria na direção da minha televisão, fecho a porta atrás de mim e vou em sua direção.

— Ok Jake, vamos conversar – falo me sentando ao seu lado e ele me encara.

— Estão namorando há quanto tempo? – ergo uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

— O que? – mas que porra de pergunta é essa?

— A quanto tempo você e o Cullen estão juntos? – pergunta mais uma vez.

— Jacob, calma aí, você é meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente, mas desculpa isso não é assunto seu até porque nem eu sei que merda é que aconteceu até agora aqui! – desabafo – Eu entendo que você tem carta branca em muitas coisas na minha vida, mas você sempre me avisou quando vinha aqui.

— Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa e saber como você estava, mas quem teve uma surpresa foi eu afinal.

— Jacob você está se ouvindo? – pergunto me levantando – Você está agindo como se eu te devesse alguma satisfação por estar com alguém ou não. O que está acontecendo com você? Você está agindo como se fosse meu dono ou alguma coisa do gênero.

— Eu não gostei de te ver com ele – responde se pondo de pé ficando próximo de mim, próximo demais.

— Ja...Jake – ponho minhas mãos o segurando impedindo que se aproximasse mais – Você é o meu melhor amigo e não meu namorado – falo de uma vez.

— Porra Bella como você pôde nunca ter notado?

— Ah meu Deus – falo em estado de alerta.

— Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você – ele diz e sinto meus pés sem chão.

— Jake não – falo colocando minhas mãos em seus lábios – Não faz isso, não acaba com a nossa amizade por favor.

— Não Bella – ele diz tirando minhas mãos – Chega de ter o seu carinho apenas como amigo, me sujeitei a ter apenas isso durante anos por medo da sua reação achei que o seu sentimento poderia mudar, mas não aguentei ao ver você nos braços dele como se fosse... – o interrompo.

— Jacob Black não se atreva – falo com raiva pela certeza da palavra que ele iria usar para concluir a frase.

— Desculpa – ele diz esfregando o rosto – Mas eu preciso fazer isso – e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que, ele me agarra e me beija, mas meu corpo não reage da mesma forma como reagiu ao toque do Edward e como se eu tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica o empurro e por extinto limpo os meus lábios com a costa de uma das minhas mãos, o toque parecera errado como se fosse algo abominável como beijar um irmão de sangue.

— Sai da minha casa agora – exijo indo para a porta e a abrindo.

— Bella – ele começa e eu o interrompo.

— Sai da minha casa Jake – peço mais uma vez – Estamos com a cabeça quente e você pelo visto não está pensando direito, para não acabar a amizade agora mesmo eu te peço, vai embora – ele suspira e faz o que peço e fecho a porta a trancando.

— Mas que merda é essa que está acontecendo? – indago a mim mesma ao me sentar no sofá.


	6. CONFUSA

Bella POV

Acho que estou a quase uma hora sentada no meu sofá olhando para o nada, mas tentando organizar os meus pensamentos e entender o que aconteceu aqui essa manhã. Muita informação em pouco tempo para a minha mente tentar entender. Levantando-me vou até o meu celular e logo procuro o número da minha mãe o discando em sequência, após alguns segundos a ouço do outro lado da linha.

\- Filha? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – solta as perguntas de forma rápida e sorrio com a sua preocupação exagerada.

\- Estou bem mãe, calma – digo enquanto volto em direção ao sofá e me sento – Precisava conversar com a senhora.

\- Claro filha, seria sobre o que?

\- Minha vida em uma manhã praticamente virou de cabeça para baixo – digo suspirando.

\- Como assim? – me questiona.

\- Edward apareceu aqui mais cedo, eu estava decidida a falar para ele parar de vir pelo fato de estar grato pelo o que fiz, mas...mas.

\- Mas? – me incentiva a continuar.

\- Nós...nos beijamos.

\- Ahhhhh – ouço o grito histérico da minha mãe afastando um pouco o aparelho celular do meu ouvido, ela estava agindo como uma adolescente – Meu amor, você teve o seu primeiro beijo.

\- Mãe – digo em tom de repreensão – Sim, foi meu primeiro...e muito bom – dou uma sacudida na minha cabeça em uma vã tentativa de me focar - Na verdade bom é pouco...ah, mas esquece o fato é que enquanto estávamos nos beijando Jacob chegou de surpresa e nos pegou aos beijos e mamãe foi um Deus nos acuda.

\- Por que Bella?

\- Jacob surtou mãe e...e depois que o Edward foi embora ele...se declarou para mim e me beijou também, discutimos e o mandei ir embora.

\- Minha filha você está arrasando corações.

\- Mamãe não tem graça – suspiro apertando com a minha mão livre a minha têmpora direita – Eu...eu estou.

\- Confusa – ela me completa.

\- Sim, Edward me fez sentir coisas que nunca senti com ninguém em toda a minha vida e quando o Jacob me beijou pareceu tão errado, mas eu também não quero perder o meu melhor amigo.

\- Sei que parece confuso Bella, mas você precisa seguir o seu coração.

\- Mamãe eu não sei praticamente nada sobre o Edward e isso me assusta, mas o fato de me assustar não me impede de...

\- Sentir o que você está sentindo.

\- Isso – concordo – Como à senhora sabe disso?

\- Porque era assim que eu me sentia em relação ao seu pai quando nos conhecemos, e olha onde estamos? Casados há anos e felizes. Será que você não poderia pensar que talvez seu coração possa estar se conectando ao dele? Enquanto você esteve desacordada no hospital ele não tirou os pés daquele lugar, ele foi tão atencioso e filha durante esse tempo deu para eu perceber que havia muito mais do que gratidão quando ele olhava para você, mas é o seu coração e a sua mente que precisam captar isso.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer me sinto tão perdida.

\- Deixe seu coração falar mais alto, filha se permita e tudo vai fluir normalmente.

\- Obrigada mamãe – sorrio – O que seria de mim sem você?

\- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo filha, eu quero apenas te ver feliz. Eu amo você!

\- Eu também, bom preciso desligar e começar a por minha vida no lugar.

\- Não vá se esforçar muito filha, você teve alta, mas ainda requer cuidados.

\- Mãe eu estou ótima, não vou exagerar não se preocupe, dê um beijo no papai por mim.

\- Pode deixar, beijos filha – retribuo o carinho e desligo a chamada.

\- Meu Deus o que eu vou fazer? – questiono em voz alta enquanto ponho meu celular na mesa que está a minha frente.

Edward POV

Impossível não dirigir por Seatle e não se lembrar do rosto da Bella, ela vem dominando os meus pensamentos e unir isso ao fato de agora ter a imagem, a sensação e o gosto da sua boca, da sua pele, eu estou fodido, mas é um fodido bom, eu estou me apaixonando. Pensando nisso quando menos espero vejo as portas dos elevadores se abrindo diante de mim e tomo consciência que estou na empresa para mais um dia. Vou em direção ao meu escritório e dou um bom dia a minha secretária a senhora Jhonson, uma senhora fiel e que me trata de forma maternal desde quando assumi a empresa. Olho para minha mesa e vejo quanto trabalho ficou acumulado pelo fato de eu ter me doado tanto na recuperação da Bela, e é quase impossível o sorriso não vir até os meus lábios e sem pensar muito pego o meu telefone e disco o número dela sentindo o meu corpo ser tomado pela ansiedade.

\- Edward? – ouço sua doce voz do outro lado da linha.

\- Er...Oi Bella – me xingo mentalmente por estar agindo como um adolescente de 15 anos – Hum...liguei para saber se tudo ficou bem depois que fui embora, seu amigo não parecia muito contente e fiquei preocupado.

\- Nós...acabamos nos desentendendo, mas tudo vai ficar bem, desculpa pela cena que ele fez.

\- Não posso culpá-lo! Se fosse eu faria a mesma coisa se me sentisse ameaçado.

\- Ameaçado? Como assim Edward? – questiona e sorrio com a sua inocência.

\- Bella desde o hospital eu notei que ele gosta de você, só o fato dele querer me manter longe de você já tinha me confirmado tudo.

-Mas mesmo assim você...

\- Não me afastei um segundo se quer – com o telefone vou andando em direção a janela da minha sala e contemplo os grandiosos prédios da cidade – Bella tudo o que falei para você mantenho, me dá uma chance, nos dê uma chance para nos conhecermos e se mesmo assim você não quiser nada eu...eu vou tentar entender, mas vou lutar por você.

\- Você sabe que tudo isso é novo para mim não sabe? – pergunta.

\- Sim eu sei.

\- Eu estou confusa Edward, e preciso confessar que depois do aconteceu com a gente mais cedo minha mente está uma bola de neve.

\- Mas foi bom...não foi? – pergunto apenas para ela aquietar meu coração.

\- Edward...você sabe que foi.

\- Posso te fazer um convite? – lanço o que vem primeiro na minha cabeça sem dar chance dela responder – Vamos jantar juntos hoje? E conversar com calma?

\- Edward eu não sei.

\- Por favor? – peço, mas ao mesmo tempo me recrimino – Desculpa, não quero forçar a barra e nem ser inconveniente do jeito que estou sendo, nossa você deve estar me achando maior babaca.

\- Ei – ela chama minha atenção – Não precisa disso Edward...eu...eu aceito jantarmos.

\- Jura? – a ouço rir do outro lado da linha – Te pego às sete da noite?

\- Está perfeito.

\- Tem comida preferida? – pergunto.

\- Não precisa, qualquer coisa está bom.

\- Eu faço questão.

\- Adoro comida italiana.

\- Anotado senhorita Swan – rimos ao mesmo tempo – Até as sete.

\- Até Edward, beijo.

\- Beijo – digo sorrindo abobalhado e sem esperar começo a providenciar tudo para a noite.

Bella POV

Onde eu estava com a minha cabeça quando decidi aceitar o convite dele? Eu estou não sei nem mais a quanto tempo tentando escolher o que vestir para esse jantar já que ele não me respondeu a mensagem que perguntei o que deveria vestir dependendo do local que iríamos. Mas me apavoro mais ainda ao ver que não falta muito para chegar o horário que marcamos e decido por um vestido com mangas três quartos e um decote quadrado comportado na cor nude, nem social e nem tão casual. Apresso-me para fazer uma maquiagem leve e faço um coque com algumas mexas caídas. Ficou bom, pois o que vejo no espelho me agrada e como se fosse combinado ouço a campanhia tocar e ao olhar para relógio vejo que são sete horas em ponto e como uma garotinha ansiosa corro para a porta e ao abrir vejo Edward no mesmo terno que estava mais cedo, mas o que não o deixa menos bonito aos meus olhos.

\- Oi – ele diz sorrindo para mim.

\- Oi...chegou...bem na hora – digo sentindo minhas bochechas arderem o que significa que meu rosto deve estar vermelho.

\- Eu passei o dia trancado em reuniões, mas apenas torcendo que a noite chegasse – sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco mais – A propósito, você está deslumbrante.

\- Imagina – digo abaixando a cabeça.

\- Além de te ver tem outra coisa que passei o dia inteiro pensando em ter.

\- O que? – e sem esperar por isso sinto ele me puxar para os seus braços e me beijar.


End file.
